Devices are known for inflating flexible structures, such as inflatable air cushions or pillows (hereinafter referred to as “cushions”) that are used to provide added protection to an object during packaging and transportation of fragile articles. One example of an inflation and sealing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,286. The device uses drive rollers, in combination with idler rollers located underneath the drive rollers, to advance preformed sheet material. A second set of drive rollers and a belt assembly is provided downstream of a seal forming apparatus to keep the material taut and to pull the material through the seal forming apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,134 discloses a device having an inflation nozzle with two inflation outlets, for inserting gas longitudinally and laterally into the web of material; a feeding area including top and bottom drive belts and insertion idle rollers that guide the drive belts; and a sealing clamp parallel to the sealing element. U.S. Publication No. US 2006/0292320 discloses a device having an air barrier including two tracked bets; top and bottom heat sealers, each including two belts, with each belt arranged around four end rollers, including a drive end roller, a tensioner end roller, and two idler end rollers.
It would be advantageous to provide a simplified inflation and sealing device with improved ease of operation and maintenance.